Trust Me My Love
by lee seokie
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE / Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya percaya padaku maka aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu. [Fanfic /LuMin, ChanChen / GS for Uke!]
1. Chapter 1

TRUST ME MY LOVE

Main Cast : Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae as Kim Jongdae

Park Chanyeol as Choi Chanyeol

Xi Luhan as Choi Luhan

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook as Kim Sungmin (Ny. Kim)

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun (Tuan Kim)

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum (Ny. Choi)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Tuan Choi)

Dll (Seiring berjalannya cerita)

Pairing : LuMin and ChanChen

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family (?), dll

Warning : Ga jelas, typo, dll

Cerita ini murni dari otak dan khayalan saya jadi apabila ada kesamaan tokoh , cerita , dll saya mohon maaf.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cukup cerah untuk manusia memulai aktivitas dengan bersantai atau sekedar menikmati teh hangat dengan ditemani kicauan merdu burung-burung yang seolah bernyayi riang, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan seorang namja tampan yang sekarang masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya, bahkan sinar matahari dan kicauan burung serta alarm yang sejak tadi berbunyi tidak membuat namja tersebut membuka matanya barang sedikit saja.

BRAKK

"YA! RUSA KUTUB BANGUN KAU!" Teriak seorang namja tinggi tak kalah tampan dari namja yang masih tidur tersebut dengan mendobrak pintu kencang.

"Eungghh.. 5 menit lagi Chanyeol –ah , lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun." Gumam namja tersebut kepada namja tinggi yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol.

"Masih terlalu pagi katamu? Ya ampun Luhan sekarang sudah jam 10 asal kau tahu, bahkan alarmmu itu sudah berbunyi dari tadi, sampai membuat telingaku ini sakit. Cepat bangun dasar tukang tidur." Jawab Chanyeol kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal jika di pagi hari yang cerah ini, harimu rusak hanya karena suara alarm yang bahkan seperti minta dibanting itu terus berbunyi dengan nyaringnya membuat telinga sakit saja.

Namja yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu pun bangun dari tidurnya dan menguap kecil, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang baru setengah terbuka itu, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Lihat aku sudah bangun kan? Jadi sekarang kau bisa pergi dari kamarku sekarang." Kata Luhan sambil berusaha mengusir Chanyeol.

"Tidak, jika aku pergi nanti kau akan tidur lagi jika aku keluar, lagipula apa kau tidak ingat jika hari ini Appa menyuruh kita ikut pergi untuk bertemu dengan keluarga sahabatnya yang baru datang dari jepang itu?" Jawab Chanyeol berusaha mengingatkan Luhan tentang acara hari ini.

"Iya aku tahu, kau cerewet sekali sih." Luhan menggerutu kesal melihat adik cerewetnya itu, lalu bangun dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, melihat kakaknya sudah masuk ke kamar mandi pun Chanyeol pun pergi dari kamar Luhan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali sih hyung mandinya, aku sudah lapar tahu." Gerutu Chanyeol ketika melihat Luhan yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Apanya yang lama? Aku hanya mandi 5 menit tahu, kau saja yang tidak sabaran." Jawab Luhan cuek.

"5 menit dalam kamusmu itu sama saja 30 menit tahu." Cibir Chanyeol kesal.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita cepat sarapan, ini sudah telat tahu." Lerai Kibum ketika melihat Luhan yang akan membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Luhan pun memilih diam dan duduk dikursinya, lalu memakan sarapannya.

.

.

.

.

"Eonni! Bantu aku memilih baju, aku tidak tahu baju apa yang harus aku pakai." Rengek yeoja mungil dengan suara cemprengnya itu (?). sedangkan yeoja yang sedang merias wajahnya itu menoleh kearah asal suara dengan tatapan malas.

"Ya ampun Jongdae chagy, kau hanya harus memakai pakaian yang menurutmu nyaman dipakai saja." Balas yeoja yang dipanggil eonni itu cuek, lalu kembali merias wajahnya tanpa menoleh kearah yeoja tadi.

"Tapi Minseok eonnie kita itu kan akan bertemu keluarga dari sahabat appa, bagaimana kalau pakaian yang aku pakai itu terlihat aneh atau jelek?" Yeoja yang dipanggil Jongdae itu tetap merengek, membuat yeoja yang bernama Minseok itu menoleh memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berjalan kearah kamar Jongdae dan membuka lemari pakaian milik adiknya itu, lalu memilih pakaian yang sekiranya pantas dipakai oleh adiknya.

"Pakai ini saja." Minseok memberikan dress berwarna biru langit yang panjangnya diatas lutut pada adiknya.

"Aku tidak mau pakai dress itu eonni, itu terlalu pendek menurutku, lagipula eonni kan tahu aku tidak terlalu suka pakai dress." Tolak Jongdae. Minseok menghela napas pelan lalu memilih baju lain dan pilihannya jatuh pada baju kaos panjang putih polos dengan cardigan tanpa lengan berwarna hitam serta celana hitam pendek.

" Yasudah kalau begitu pakai yang ini saja."

"Kau yakin eonni? Apa tidak apa-apa jika berpakaian seperti ini dihadapan keluarga sahabat Appa? Kita ini mau bertemu keluarganya sahabat Appa loh, bukannya ingin main ke mall." Jawab Jongdae sambil menatap Minseok ragu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau tidak usah pakai baju saja." Balas Minseok kesal, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang sedang berteriak memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Appa, Pagi Eomma." Sapa Minseok ketika melihat orang tuanya yang sedang duduk dimeja makan.

"Pagi juga chagy, dimana adikmu itu? Kenapa belum turun?" Tanya Sungmin heran ketika mendapati putri sulungnya turun sendiri, biasanya kedua putrinya selalu turun bersama.

Minseok baru akan menjawab pertanyaan Eommanya ketika orang yang sedang dicari itu turun dan menyapa orang tuanya.

"Aku disini Eomma." Jondae turun kebawah dengan baju kaos panjang putih polos dengan cardigan tanpa lengan berwarna hitam serta celana hitam pendek yang tadi dipilih oleh Minseok.

"Pada akhirnya kau pakai baju itu juga." Cibir Minseok, lalu duduk di kursi untuk memulai sarapannya. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya menggerutu kesal dengan sifat Eonninya yang cuek dan menyebalkan, lalu duduk disamping Minseok untuk memulai sarapannya juga.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kibum tampak sedang duduk tenang disebuah restaurant bintang lima, beda dengan kedua putranya yang tampak sedang beradu mulut itu sambil sesekali merapikan penampilannya.

"Hyung apa aku sudah terlihat rapih dan tampan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan yang sudah memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau sudah bertanya tentang hal itu selama 50 kali tahu." Balas Luhan kesal, karena ketika berangkat dari rumah sampai sekarang Chanyeol terus bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku kan hanya berusaha terlihat baik di depan keluarga Kim nanti hyung, apalagi dihadapan kedua putrinya itu, pokoknya aku harus terlihat sempurna didepan mereka, siapa tahu aja nanti putri dari keluarga Kim itu menyukaiku." Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana nanti putri dari sahabat Appanya itu terpesona kepadanya, sedangkan Luhan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengartikan –percaya diri sekali kau-.

"Sudahlah Luhan biarkan saja adikmu, lagipula wajar jika dia seperti itu, dia kan sudah dewasa apa salahnya jika ingin menarik hati perempuan." Ucap Siwon membela Chanyeol.

"Iya benar, memangnya kamu yang tiap hari kerjaannya membuat masalah, main bola dan PS terus, kapan kamu mau punya pacar kalau kamu melirik perempuan saja tidak sempat." Tambah Ny. Park membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya (?) dan bergumam kecil. Sedangakan Chanyeol sudah tertawa puas melihat hyungnya dikatai seperti itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Siwon hyung." Sapa seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun –sahabatnya-.

"Oh Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah datang. Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu, aku kira kau tidak akan balik lagi ke korea. Kau bahkan sangat betah tinggal di Jepang, memberiku kabar saja tidak." Cibir Siwon pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Bukan begitu hyung, tapi aku sedang sibuk jadi tidak sempat menghubungimu." Banath Kyuhyun sedangkan Siwon hanya menggumam kesal.

"Oiya perkenalkan mereka berdua putraku Choi Luhan, dan Choi Chanyeol." Siwon memperkenalkan kedua putranya pada keluarga Kyuhyun, Luhan dan Chanyeol pun membungkukan badan mereka sebagai tanda hormat.

"Wah mereka berdua terlihat tampan ya yeobo." Ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, mereka berdua sangat tampan, oiya perkenalkan juga ini putriku, Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongdae." Kyuhyun pun memperkenalkan putrinya, Minseok dan Jongdae membungkukan badan mereka lalu tersenyum manis, membuat dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi menatap mereka terkagum.

"Imut/Manis." Gumam Luhan dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan.

"Mwo? Kalian bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Tadi kami bilang kalian imut dan juga manis." Jawab Chanyeol jujur, sedangkan Jongdae sudah terlihat malu bahkan wajahnya sudah terlihat memerah saking malunya.

"Gamshahamnida." Balas Jongdae sambil menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Ya ampun Jongdae chagy kenapa harus berterima kasih eoh? Kita memang sudah imut, manis juga cantik dari dulu kali, jadi wajarlah kalau mereka bilang begitu. tidak perlu malu seperti itu." Jawab Minseok sambil memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat adiknya sudah tersipu dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Mendengar jawaban Minseok yang terkesan percaya diri itu membuat Luhan, Chanyeol serta Siwon dan Kibum menatap Minseok dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta Jongdae hanya tersenyum kikuk, sudah biasa melihat tingkah anaknya yang terlalu percaya diri atau mungkin lebih ke sombong itu.

"Hahaha.. Minseok chagy kalau bercanda jangan seprti itu dong, kamu ini ada-ada saja." Sungmin tertawa kikuk sambil mencubit Minseok pelan, membuat Minseok meringis pelan dan menatap Eommanya kesal.

"Aww.. Eomma apaan sih cubit-cubit sakit tau. Lagipula siapa yang bercanda coba aku tuh serius Eomma emang kita udah cantik dari dulu kan?" Rutuk Minseok sambil mengusap pelan lengannya yang dicubit tadi.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau tadi aku dan adikku ini hanya memuji adikmu saja bukan kau. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri eoh?" Balas Luhan sambil menatap Minseok datar.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu menyangkal lagi, aku mendengar jelas apa yang kau dan adikmu itu katakan ko. Jadi tidak perlu menyangkalnya lagi." Jawab Minseok percaya diri lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa yang menyangkal eoh? Memang siapa yang mau menyebutmu cantik dan manis? Lihat kau itu pendek, gemuk, bahkan pipimu pun terlalu berisi eoh? Bandingkan dengan adikmu yang cantik, kurus, mungil dan manis, kau sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengannya." Luhan tersenyum meremehkan ketika melihat wajah Minseok yang memerah karena kesal itu.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Kau pikir dirimu itu tampan eoh? Bahkan jika dibangkan dengan adikmu itu sangat jauh, lihat dia itu tinggi, tampan, keren sedangkan kau sudah pendek, wajah cantik seperti perempuan, aku jadi ragu apa kau ini laki-laki atau bukan?" Balas Minseok emosi.

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU DASAR BANTET!"

"APA? BANTET? KAU TIDAK PUNYA KACA YA? BAHKAN TINGGIMU ITU TIDAK BEDA JAUH DENGANKU!"

"TAPI SETIDAKNYA AKU TIDAK GEMUK SEPERTIMU TAU!"

"DASAR KAU RUSA PENDEK KURUS!"

" DARIPADA KAU HAMSTER GEMUK YANG KECIL!"

"STOOOPPPP"

Minseok dan Luhan berhenti beradu mulut dan melihat kearah Jongdae yang tadi berteriak keras. Sontak mereka berdua pun diam dan saling melempar tatapan tajam. Minseok pun berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap kedua oraang tuanya.

" Eomma, Appa aku mau pulang saja." Ucap Minseok.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpandanagan sejenak lalu menatap Keluarga Choi dengan raut wajah menyesal, sedangkan Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan seakan mengerti tatapan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Siwon hyung, Kibum Noona kami pamit pulang saja, maaf atas kejadian ini." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf. Mereka pun hendak pergi keluar dari restaurant mewah itu, sebelum suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Maaf Tuan Kim, tapi boleh kah aku mengajak Jongdae pergi sebentar hari ini." Chanyeol menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon.

Minseok melotot tak percaya dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Berani-beraninya dia mengajak pergi dongsaeng kesayanganku ini, padahal kenal juga belum tapi sudah berani mengajak adiknya pergi, pikir Minseok. Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak bungsunya yang tengah menunduk malu itu, mendesah pelan sebelum menjawabnya.

" Baiklah, tapi pastikan kau menjaganya dengan baik, jangan sampai dia kelelahan dan antar dia pulang dengan selamat mengerti?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, lalu Jongdae menatap tak percaya dengan jawaban Appanya itu, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri dalam tatapan itu juga tersirat kebahagian tersendiri untuknya. Sedangkan Luhan dan Minseok membelalakan matanya lebar, Minseok menatap Appanya tak percaya dengan jawaban tersebut, kalau Luhan menatap sang adik dengan pandangan tak percaya dan kagum dengan keberanian adiknya yang menurutnya luar biasa itu.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi dengan adikku!" Minseok menatap tajam Chanyeol dan tangannya menggenggam tangan adiknya posesif.

"Eonni." Gumam Jongdae lirih sambil mentap Minseok dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tidak Dae-ii, aku tidak mau kau pergi dengannya, bagaimana kalau kau kelelahan lalu kau-"

"Eonni!"

Perkataan Minseok terpotong oleh Jongdae ketika adiknya itu berteriak kesal lalu menatap mata Minseok dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap adegan itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda, sedangkan Minseok hanya menghela napas kasar lalu menatap tajam Chanyeol tajam.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi dengannya tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya Noona aku pasti akan turuti itu." Jawab Chanyeol yakin.

"Aku harus ikut kalian. Bagaimana?" Tawar Minseok samil memandang Chanyeol.

"APA?"

Chanyeol menatap Minseok tak percaya, apa-apaan dia itu,padahalkan aku mengajak Jongdae pergi agar bisa berduan dan mengenalnya lebih jauh, tapi kalau aku tidak setuju dengan tawarannya aku tidak akan bisa mengajak Jongdae pergi. Pikir Chanyeol sebal, lalu menatap Luhan yang ada disampingnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut, tapi aku juga akan mengajak Hyungku itu." Putus Chanyeol.

Luhan yang mendengan perkataan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol tajam tapi yang ditatap hanya cuek bebek saja lalu menatap Minseok meminta persetujuan.

"Terserah saja, kalau begitu cepat kita berangkat sekarang! Eomma, Appa, Tuan dan Ny. Choi kami pamit dulu ya." Minseok dan Jongdae membungkuk sopan lalu berjalan keluar restaurant.

"Kami juga pamit duluan kalau begitu." Pamit Chanyeol dan Luhan lalu segara menyusul dua putri Kim itu.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya memandang cengo keempat anak muda itu, sedangkan Sungmin dan Kibum hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak-anak mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun kembali duduk ditempat mereka sambil menatap Siwon dan Kibum.

"Sepertinya nanti kita akan jadi besan hyung." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan langsung diamini oleh yang lainnya.

"Ne Kyuhyun-ah aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan bergerak secepat itu." Balas Kibum sambil tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anaknya tadi.

"Tapi aku pikir Chanyeol tidak akan secepat itu memiliki Jongdae, pasti Minseok tidak akan menyerahkan Jongdae semudah itu pada Chanyeol, karena bagaimana pun Minseok itu posesif terhadap Jongdae." Ucap Sungmin lesu.

Mereka pun larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sambil membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Minseok pada Chanyeol, jika Chanyeol nanti berniat menjadikan Jongdae miliknya, baru ingin mengajak Jongdae saja Minseok sudah seperti itu, bagaimana kalu nanti Chanyeol mengajak Jongdae untuk menjadi miliknya, mereka bergidik ngeri membayangkan nasib Chanyeol nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Minseok sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Uhh, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Lotte World saja, sudah lama aku tidak kesana." Usul Chanyeol.

"Aku mau sudah lama juga aku tidak kesana, lalu kita naik apa kesananya?" Kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya.

"Kita naik mobil Appaku saja, aku sudah mendapat izin ko." Jawab Chanyeol, lalu mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi menuju ke Lotte World.

Setibanya di Lotte World Chanyeol dan Jongdae langsung berlari riang sambil melihat permaian apa yang akan mereka coba nanti, sedangkan Luhan dan Minseok swetdrop sendiri melihat kelakuan Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang menurut mereka sangat berlebihan itu.

"Dae-ii jangan berlari-lari seperti itu, nanti kau kelelahan." Teriak Minseok khawatir.

"Ya! Chanyeol-ah berhenti berlari kau membuatku malu tau." Teriak Luhan cuek.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae pun berhenti berlari lalu melihat Minseok dan Luhan dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Jongdae melihat Minseok dengan pandang yang seolah menyiratkan –tidak perlu khawatir- , kalau Chanyeol melihat Luhan dengan pandangan kesal seolah menyiratkan –apanya yang memalukan, dasar perusak suasana-.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali melihat permainan apa yang akan mereka naiki, sampai mereka tiba di wahana roller coaster.

"Bagaimana kalu kita naik wahana ini?" Tanya Jongdae sambil menunjuk wahana roller coster.

"TIDAKK." Jawab Minseok dan Luhan Bersamaan.

Jongdae dan Chanyeol menatap mereka bingung, apa-apan mereka ini kompak sekali. Pikir Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Takut ya naik wahana ini." Goda Chanyeol saat melihat wajah Luhan yang sedikit memucat. Luhan menatap Chanyeol tajam sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Hah? Jadi kau takut naik wahana ini? Dasar payah, padahal kau ini laki-laki tapi naik roller coaster saja tidak berani." Minseok memandang Luhan dengan senyum meremehkan, membuat Luhan kesal setengah mati dikatai seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut, kau kali yang takut tadi kau juga berteriak untuk menolak naik wahana ini tadi." Balas Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak takut, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan adikku tau , aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Minseok sambil menatap Jongdae yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Luhan dan Minseok.

"Sudahlah tidak usah mengelak begitu, aku tau ko kalau kau takut." Ledek Luhan membuat Minseok emosi setengah mati, dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengatainya penakut.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut tau, baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan siapa yang takut sebenarnya disini." Tantang Minseok membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

'Bagaimana ini? aku kan takut ketinggian, tapi kalau aku menolak dia pasti akan mengataiku penakut lagi, dan itu akan sangat memalukan.' Batin Luhan galau.

Minseok menatap Luhan yang sedang berpikir sambil sesekali melihat roller coaster itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kan?" Goda Minseok sambil menatap Luhan sinis.

"Baiklah ayo kita naik wahana ini, akan aku buktikan kalau aku tidak takut." Putus Luhan lalu berjalan kearah antrian dan disusul oleh Minseok.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang sedari tadi diam melihat Luhan dan Minseok hanya tersenyum senang, akhirnya jadi juga naik wahana ini. Pikir mereka girang, lalu menyusul Luhan dan Minseok.

.

.

.

.

Hoekk.. Hoek

"Dasar payah, kalau memang tidak bisa naik wahana itu tidak perlu dipaksakan, membuat repot saja." Minseok menatap Luhan yang sedang mual itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Berisik kau!" Balas Luhan kesal.

Minseok pun mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, dilihatnya sang adik yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang agak jauh dengan menunduk sambil memegang bagian dadanya.

'Oh tidak, ini buruk.' Batin Minseok. Minseok segera berlari meghampiri Jongdae dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Dae-ii kau kenapa chagy?" Tanya Minseok khawatir.

Minseok mengangkat kepala Jongdae yang tertunduk dan terlihatlah wajah Jongdae yang sangat pucat dan juga kesakitan itu, matanya juga terlihat sayu dan berkaca-kaca.

"Eonni, disini sakit." Lirih Jongdae sambil memegang dadanya, terlihat dia sangat sulit bernapas.

"Kau kambuh Dae-ii, apa kau bawa obatnya?" Tanya Minseok panic.

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Minseok bertambah panic bahkan Minseok sudah menangis saking panicnya. Dan Minseok pun bertambah panic ketika melihat Jongade yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukkannya itu.

"JONGDAE!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong saya balik lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban (?), tapi bukannya lanjutin ff yang kemarin saya malah bawa ff baru, jeongmal mianhae yeorobun buat ff yang difficult love belum bisa dilanjut soalnya belum dapet inspirasi lagi, tapi nanti kalau udah dilanjut pasti langsung diupdate ko. Sekali lagi saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Oke, akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih buat yang sudah baca ff ini.

Semoga cerita ini menghibur kalian semua.


	2. Chapter 2

TRUST ME MY LOVE

Main Cast : Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae as Kim Jongdae

Park Chanyeol as Choi Chanyeol

Xi Luhan as Choi Luhan

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook as Kim Sungmin (Ny. Kim)

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun (Tuan Kim)

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum (Ny. Choi)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Tuan Choi)

Dll (Seiring berjalannya cerita)

Pairing : LuMin and ChanChen

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family (?), dll

Warning : Ga jelas, typo, dll

Cerita ini murni dari otak dan khayalan saya tapi semua cast yang ada disini hanya milik Allah dan diri mereka serta kedua orang tuanya :D

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER! ^^

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"Kau kambuh Dae-ii, apa kau bawa obatnya?" Tanya Minseok panic.

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Minseok bertambah panic bahkan Minseok sudah menangis saking panicnya. Dan Minseok pun bertambah panic ketika melihat Jongade yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukkannya itu.

"JONGDAE!"

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Hei kau ini kenapa berteriak?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Minseok yang sedang panic itu heran.

Minseok pun menatap Luhan dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir diwajahnya, membuat Luhan tersentak kaget melihat wajah Minseok yang terlihat sangat kacau itu.

"Ayo kita ke pulang sekarang, Jongdae..Jongdae kambuh lagi." Pinta Minseok sambil menangis dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memohon. Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan sangat pucat itu.

"Omo! Jongdae kenapa? Bagaimana dia bisa sampai pingsan seperti ini hah?" Tanya Luhan khawatir dan tanpa sengaja membentak Minseok.

"Tadi kan sudah aku bilang kalau Jongdae itu kambuh lagi, kau ini tuli ya! Sudahlah cepat bawa Jongdae ke mobil, kita harus segera membawanya ke Pulang." Teriak Minseok panic bercampur kesal. Luhan pun mengambil alih tubuh Jongdae dan menggendongnya dengan bridal style, ketika hendak membawanya ke mobil Minseok menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!" Minseok menahan Luhan, membuat Luhan geram kesal, tadi disuruh cepat-cepat sekarang malah disuruh menunggu. Pikir Luhan kesal.

"Kenapa lagi?" Jawab Luhan kesal.

"Dimana Chanyeol? Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkannya disini kan?" Tanya Minseok.

"Tadi Chanyeol izin ke kamar mandi sebentar, ah itu dia." Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berlari menghampiri mereka. Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang telah sampai ditempat mereka berkumpul itu.

"Kau itu dari mana saja lama sekali sih? Ayo cepat kita pulang sekarang." Minseok menarik tangan Chanyeol lalu berlari menyusul Luhan yang ternyata telah pergi duluan ke tempat mobilnya terpakir.

"Memangnya ada apa Noona? Kenapa Jongdae digendong Luhan hyung seperti itu? Apa dia pingsan? Tapi kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti iu?" Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi ketika melihat Luhan berlari dengan menggendong Jongdae seperti itu.

"Kau itu bawel sekali sih, nanti saja aku jelaskan kalau sudah sampai dirumah." Jawab Minseok singkat, Chanyeol langsung diam ketika melihat Minseok yang terlihat kacau itu.

.

.

.

.

"EOMMA!" Teriak Minseok begitu mereka tiba dikediaman Keluarga Kim.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa berteriak seper- OMO! Jongdae! Minseok ada apa dengan Jongdae?Apa yang terjadi chagy?" Sungmin langsung berlari menghampiri sang anak yang pingsan dan sedang digendong oleh Chanyeol.

"Nanti saja bertanyanya yeobo, sekarang kita bawa masuk Jongdae dulu, dan panggil dokter, oke?" Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung menenangkan istrinya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi dokter.

Luhan, Chanyeol dan Minseok pun langsung membawa Jongdae ke kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar Chanyeol pun membaringkan Jongdae dengan hati-hati dan menyelimutinya. Minseok duduk dipinggir ranjang Jongdae sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya itu lembut lalu menatap wajah adiknya yang terlihat pucat itu.

"Mianhae Dae-ii, Mian." Gumam Minseok dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh dari kelopak matanya dan membashi tangan Jongdae yang sedang digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Minseok-ssi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jongdae?" Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagipun bertanya pada Minseok.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku, panggil saja aku Noona." Ujar Minseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang masih menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan sendu.

"Eumm.. Baiklah, Noona sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jongdae?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sebenarnya Jongdae itu punya asma sedari kecil, jadi dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah atau stress, kalau sampai dia kelelahan atau terlalu stress dia bisa saja kambuh seperti ini." Jawab Minseok lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menyukai adikku?" Tanya Minseok balik sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku-" Chanyeol baru akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Minseok tapi terpotong ketika Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan seorang namja dengan pakaian serba putih yang diyakini oleh mereka kalau dia adalah seorang dokter masuk ke kamar Jongdae.

"Ayo sekarang kita keluar dulu, biar Dokter yang memeriksa Jongdae." Ujar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Diruang keluarga inilah Chanyeol, Luhan, Minseok, Kyuhyun serta Sungmin menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa Jongdae.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa Jongdae kambuh lagi seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keadaan yang tiba-tiba hening ini.

"Ini semua salahku Appa, aku yang terlalu ceroboh sampai akhirnya Jongdae jadi kambuh lagi seperti ini." Jawab Minseok sambil menundukan kepalanya menyesal.

"Ceroboh bagaimana chagy coba jelaskan pada Eomma dan Appa?" Tanya Sungmin yang tidak mengerti maksud Minseok itu.

"Tadi kami pergi ke Lotte World dan disana kami mencari wahana apa yang sekiranya akan kami naiki, tapi kemudian Jongdae mengusulkan untuk naik wahana Roller Coaster, awalnya aku sudah menolak permintaannya itu, tapi-"

"Tapi akhirnya kau membiarkannya menaiki wahana itu? Benar begitu Minseok?"

Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Minseok dan menatap putri sulungnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Minseok membiarkan Jongdae menaiki wahana seperti itu. Itu terlalu berbahaya menurut Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Minseok hanya mengangguk ragu menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun itu.

"Appa benar-benar tak habis pikir denganmu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membiarkan Jongdae menaiki itu. Kau tau itu berbahaya kan Minseok?" Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar melihat Minseok yang semakin tertunduk, tanda dia benar-benar menyesal. Sungmin hanya mengusap bahu Kyuhyun lembut, berusaha membuat suaminya tenang dan tidak tersulut emosinya.

"Ajjushi sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Minseok tapi ini salahku juga." Luhan yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara, membuat semua yang ada disana mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Maksudmu apa Luhan?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Luhan tadi.

"Sebenarnya tadi Minseok sudah menolak permintaan Jongdae, tapi aku terus memaksanya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia itu penakut dan payah, mungkin karena ucapanku itu Minseok marah dan akhirnya memilih untuk menaiki wahana itu. Sehingga dia lupa kalau sebenarnya Jongdae tidak bisa menaiki wahana seperti itu." Jelas Luhan.

Minseok dan Chanyeol menatap Luhan tak percaya, bukankah sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Minseok duluan yang mengejeknya penakut dan payah? Tapi kenapa Luhan malah memutar balikan fakta? Dengan mengatakan bahwa dia lah yang bersalah.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan, benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan ketiga remaja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Sudahlah yeobo, lebih baik kita berdoa saja semoga Jongdae tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sungmin menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Panggil namja paruh baya dengan pakaian serba putih itu memecahkan suasana ruang keluarga yang sempat hening itu.

"Dokter Park bagaimana keadaan Jongdae? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dokter Park.

"Dia baik-baik saja sekarang, tapi apa dia punya penyakit asma?" Tanya dokter Park yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Saya sarankan sebaiknya anda lebih memperhatikan kondisi anak anda mulai sekarang, jangan sampai dia terlalu lelah, anda tahu sendirikan apa yang terjadi kalau sampai dia kelelahan." Nasehat Dokter Park.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang saya dan keluarga saya akan lebih memperhatikan keadaan putri saya agar dia tidak seperti ini lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun. Dokter Park hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit pergi dulu."

Kyuhyun pun mengantarkan Doktr Park sampai depan rumahnya, lalu kembali lagi kedalam.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja,lagipula hari sudah mulai sore, aku tidak ingin Kibum noona dan Siwon hyung khawatir karena kalian belum pulang." Kyuhyun menyuruh Luhan dan Chanyeol untuk pulang karena hari sudah semakin sore. Luhan dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk lalu pamit pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung." Chanyeol memanggil Luhan yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya, Luhan hanya berdeham kecil menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tadi kau lakukan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran, Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol lalu mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. Melihat Luhan seperti orang yang kebingungan Chanyeol langsung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Itu hyung yang tadi kau membela Minseok Noona , kalau kau itu yang memaksa Minseok Noona untuk menaiki Roller Coaster, padahalkan kenyataannya kan tidak seperti itu."

Luhan mengangguk kecil mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol itu lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja aku mengatakan hal itu tanpa aku sadari." Jawab Luhan singkat. Chanyeol menatap hyungnya itu dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Memang ada yang salah dengan jawabanku itu?" Luhan yang merasakan tatapan Chanyeol itu langsung bertanya seraya memasang wajah bingung, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tidak, hanya saja tindakanmu itu seperti seorang pria yang ingin melindungi seorang wanita yang dicintainya." Jawab Chanyeol kalem.

CKITTT

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol itu Luhan langsung mengerem mobilnya itu membuat Chanyeol kaget. Untung saja aku memakai sabuk pengaman, kalau tidak bisa bahaya aku. Pikir Chanyeol. Sedangkan Luhan sudah membelalakan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Apa maksudmu itu eoh? Kau pikir aku menyukai Baozi pendek dan bantet itu eoh?" Tanya Luhan emosi.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu hyung, aku hanya mengatakan kalau tindakanmu itu seperti seorang pria yang ingin melindungi seorang wanita yang dicintainya. Memang siapa yang bilang kalau kau suka sama Minseok Noona eoh?" Balas Chanyeol sambil memandang Luhan dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

Luhan pun langsung kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan berusaha mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya dengan senyum penuh arti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Dae-ii lebih baik kau makan dikamar saja biar nanti eonni suapi ne?" Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Minseok berkata hal yang sama membuat Jongdae menatap Eonninya dengan tatapan bosan dan menghela napas pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua putrinya.

"Sudahlah Seokie chagy bukankah tadi Dae sendiri bilang kalau dia bosan dikamar terus, jadi jangan paksa dia lagi ne." Ujar Sungmin lembut. Minseok hanya mempoutkan bibir mungilnya itu membuat Jongdae tersenyum karena ekspresi Minseok yang menurutnya lucu.

"Huh Dasar keras kepala." Gumam Minseok kesal.

"Memang kau tidak keras kepala hah? Kau bahkan lebih keras kepala dibandingkan Jongdae." Balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aku tidak keras kepala Appa." Jawab Minseok kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, Jangan dibahas lagi. Oiya Seokie, Dae-ii Eomma dan Appa sudah memdaftarkan kalian sekolah di XOXO High School, jadi besok kalian sudah bisa bersekolah disana." Ujar Sungmin.

"JINJJA?" Pekik Minseok dan Jongdae bersamaan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang terukir dibibir mereka.

Minseok dan Jongdae menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya. XOXO High School adalah sekolah paling elit di Seoul, jelas saja kalau mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin barusan.

"Wae? Apa kalian tidak ingin bersekolah disana?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat reaksi kedua putrinya itu.

"Tentu saja kami ingin Appa. XOXO High School adalah sekolah yang sangat kami impikan sedari dulu, jadi mana mungkin kami menolaknya." Jawab Minseok cepat yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jongdae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian sudah bisa bersekolah disana mulai besok, tapi karena Jongdae sedang sakit Appa rasa lusa baru bisa mulai bersekolah."

Mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan pun Jongdae langsung menatap Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Wae Appa? Aku sudah sembuh ko. Aku ingin mulai bersekolah besok bersama Eonni." Jongdae menatap Appanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hhh.. Baiklah, Minseok tolong awasi Jongdae selama disekolah ne." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Jongdae bersekolah besok.

Minseok menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae yang sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum senang membuat Minseok ikut tersenyum juga.

"Yasudah cepat habiskan makanan kalian lalu segera pergi istirahat." Ujar Sungmin. Dan setelahnya ruang makan terasa sunyi hanya ada suara sendok dan garpuh yang seolah menjadi backsound diruang makan Keluarga Kim itu.

.

.

.

.

Senin pagi yang cerah, secerah suasana hati dua orang yeoja yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya sekarang kita akan bersekolah di XOXO High School, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menginjakan kakiku disekolah itu." Jongdae berteriak penuh kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat kecil, membuat Minseok tersenyum geli dengan tingkah adiknya yang sangat kekanakan itu.

"Iya aku juga masih tidak percaya, apalagi sekarang status kita sudah menjadi murid dari XOXO High School, ini seperti impian yang menjadi kenyataan." Sahut Minseok lalu memandang seragam sekolahnya yang kemarin diberikan oleh Eomma dan Appanya itu dengan tatapan kagum.

"Wah sepertinya dua putri Eomma sudah tidak sabar ingin berangkat kesekolah ya." Ujar Sungmin saat melihat kedua putrinya yang tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Iya dong Eomma. Oiya Appa mana sih? Lama sekali keluar dari kamarnya, nanti kalau telat bagaimana?" Tanya Jongdae kesal, Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putrinya itu.

"Memang siapa yang bilang Appa mau mengantar kalian kesekolah?" Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung duduk diruang tamu dan menatap Jongdae serta Minseok dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Loh jadi Appa tidak akan mengantar kami? Lalu bagaimana kami pergi kesekolahnya Appa? Aku dan Jongdae kan tidak tau arah jalannya?" Tanya Minseok heran, Jongdae pun mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Eonninya itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan dan tersenyum penuh arti membuat Minseok dan Jongade bingung dengan tingkah Eomma dan Appanya.

"Tenang saja, nanti kalian akan dijemput ko. Jadi kalian santai saja." Jawab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun santai.

Minseok memandang Jongdae dengan tatapan penuh tanya, sedangkan Jongdae hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda dia juga tidak tau apa maksud kedua orang tuanya itu. Minseok baru akan bertanya lebih lanjut maksud dari Appa dan Eommanya itu ketika suara klakson mobil terdengar.

"Sepertinya Jemputan kalian sudah datang. Lebih baik kalian berangkat sekarang, Eomma dan Appa akan mengantar sampai depan pintu." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun berjalan lebih dahulu keluar kemudian disusul oleh Minseok dan Jongdae yang masih kebingungan itu.

Cklekk

Sungmin membuka pintu rumah mereka, dan terlihatlah dua orang namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum seraya membungkukan badan mereka hormat.

"Selamat pagi Ajjuma, Ajjushi." Sapa kedua namja itu ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga Luhan, Chanyeol. Maaf ya kami jadi membuat kalian repot karena kalian harus menjemput Minseok dan Jongdae." Sungmin menatap kedua namja yang ternyata adalah Luhan dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Tidak merepotkan ko ajjuma lagipula kami senang bisa menjemput Minseok dan Jongdae untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Iya kan hyung?" Jawab Chanyeol meminta persetujuan Luhan yang hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Kalian ngapain disini?" Minseok yang beru datang bersama Jongdae langsung bertanya pada Luhan dan Chanyeol ketika matanya melihat kedua namja itu ada didepan rumahnya.

"Minseok chagy jangan galak gitu dong, mereka ini yang mau jemput kamu dan Jongdae, mereka juga sekolah di XOXO High School loh, jadi kalau mau kalian bisa berangkat kesekolah bersama setiap hari." Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum lembut.

"APA?" Pekik Minseok dan Luhan bersamaan.

Minseok pun menatap seragam yang dipakai oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol. Itu benar seragam XOXO High School, jadi kami akan satu sekolah mulai sekarang? Hah yang benar saja. Pikir Minseok sambil menatap Luhan dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya.

'Berangkat bersama setiap hari? Baru sehari menjemputnya saja dia sudah galak seperti itu, bagaimana kalau tiap hari aku berangkat bersamanya, bisa habis aku.' Batin Luhan membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Yasudah sebaiknya kalian berangkat sekarang, katanya kalian tidak ingin terlambat." Ujar Kyuhyun pada kedua putrinya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit berangkat dulu ajjushi, ajjuma. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Chanyeol dan Luhan pun pamit, lalu Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongdae bermaksud untuk menggandeng tangan Jongdae samapi depan mobilnya membuat Jongdae tersipu malu dengan sikap Chanyeol. Baru saja Jongdae akan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeo ketika tiba-tiba-

Plakkk

Minseok menampik tangan Chanyeol yang sedang terulur dihadapan Jongdae lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Dilarang pegang-pegang." Kata Minseok Judes lalu menggandeng tangan Jongdae untuk berjalan bersamanya. Kyuhyun, Sungmin serta Luhan sudah tertawa karena nasib Chanyeol yang menurut mereka sangat tidak beruntung itu, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bergumam kesal.

"Sekali lagi pamit berangkat dulu ajjushi, ajjuma." Luhan dan Chanyeol membungkukan badan mereka lalu pergi menyusul Minseok dan Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sembuh Jongdae-ssi?" Tanya Luhan formal sambil menatap Jongdae yang duduk dibelakang lewat kaca yang berada di dalam mobilnya itu.

"Sudah ko. Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu panggil saja Jongdae atau Dae-ii juga boleh." Jawab Jongdae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau aku panggil chagy saja bagaimana?" Goda Chanyeol membuat Jongdae merona malu.

"Boleh saja kalau kau memang sudah bosan hidup." Balas Minseok sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar.

Luhan langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Minseok itu, sedangkan Jongdae hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Eonninya itu, beda lagi dengan Chanyeol yang langsung memasang wajah madesu.

"Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Dae-ii saja kurasa itu lebih mudah, dank au panggil aku Oppa ne? kalau tidak salah kau itu akan masuk kelas 2 kan?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Ne Oppa." Jawab Jongdae seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Cih Oppa? Yang benar saja?" Cibir Minseok membuat Luhan langsung menatapnya tak suka.

"Wae? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu bantet?" Tanya Luhan sewot.

"Mwo? Bantet katamu? Dasar rusa pendek kurus." Balas Minseok menatang Luhan.

"STOPPP." Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulut Luhan yang sudah bersiap membalas ucapan Minseok dengan tangannya, Luhan tersentak kaget dan sempat kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya.

"Ya! Awas itu didepanmu." Minseok menunjuk kearah mobil yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah berada didepan mobil yang mereka naiki itu, beruntung Luhan segera memutar stirnya dan segera mengerem mobilnya, membuat semua yang berada didalam mobil menghembuskan napas lega.

"YA! KALAU MENYETIR ITU YANG BENAR DONG." Pengemudi mobil yang tadi hampir ditabraknya itu marah-marah, Luhan langsung meminta maaf sambil menundukan kepalanya menyesal.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Lihat karena tindakanmu itu kita hampir saja celaka." Marah Luhan pada Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Mian hyung, habisnya kau dan Minseok Noona itu berisik sekali jadi kututup saja mulutmu itu dengan tanganku." Jawab Chanyeol menyesal.

Luhan hanya menggerutu sebal, sedangkan Minseok dan Jongdae masih mengucapkan syukur karena mereka selamat dari bahaya tadi.

Luhan pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan setelah itu hanya ada keheningan didalam mobil, karena mereka masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaa akhirnya saya balik lagi dengan membawa Chapter 2 ini. Sebenernya udah mau diupdate kemarin tapi karena saya ga ada paket buat internetan jadi baru bisa update sekarang. Saya harap masih ada yang mau baca ff saya ini , saya mohon maaf kalau chapter 2 ini tidak memuaskan dan masih banyak kekurangannya, karena saya cuma manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan dan kekurangan.

Dan Terima kasih untuk :

 **NunaaBaozie, HamsterXiumi, luckygirl91, riani98, , hunexohan, Sintia985, Sintia89damayanti, FebriKim, thedolphinduck.**

Yang sudah mau kasih review, kritik dan saran.

Terima Kasih juga buat yang udah Favorite dan Follow ff ini.

Dan Buat SIDER saya harap anda bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya di Chapter ini.

Last world RnR please ^_^

Gomawo *Bow*


	3. Chapter 3

TRUST ME MY LOVE

Main Cast : Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae as Kim Jongdae

Park Chanyeol as Choi Chanyeol

Xi Luhan as Choi Luhan

Other Cast : All member EXO

Kim Ryeowook as Kim Sungmin (Ny. Kim)

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun (Tuan Kim)

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum (Ny. Choi)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Tuan Choi)

Dll (Seiring berjalannya cerita)

Pairing : LuMin and ChanChen

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family (?), dll

Warning : Ga jelas, typo, Garing, dll

Cerita ini murni dari otak dan khayalan saya tapi semua cast yang ada disini hanya milik Allah dan diri mereka serta kedua orang tuanya :D

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER! ^^

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini XOXO High School Sekolah elit yang berisi murid dari kalangan berada dan murid yang penuh dengan potensi dan keahlian in tampak tenang dan damai langsung berubah seketika ketika sebuah mobil masuk kedalam area sekolah elit itu. Sorakan serta teriakan langsung terdengar ketika orang yang berada didalam mobil itu keluar dan membuat histeris semua siswi yang melihat mereka.

"KYAAA LUHAN OPPA DAN CHANYEOL OPPA SUDAH DATANG!"

"ASTAGA PANGERAN SEKOLAH KITA SUDAH SAMPAI!"

"LIHAT ITU MEREKA KELUAR DARI MOBIL! ASTAGA TAMPANNYA!"

"TAPI SIAPA DUA YEOJA ITU? BERUNTUNG SEKALI MEREKA BISA BERANGKAT BERSAMA LUHAN OPPA DAN CHANYEOL OPPA ."

"YA AMPUN AKU IRI SEKALI DENGAN MEREKA."

"AKU JUGA, TAPI SEPERTINYA MEREKA MURID BARU."

Minseok dan Jongdae yang baru keluar dari mobil itu hanya bisa menatap segerombolan yeoja yang sedang mengerubuni mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Luhan langsung menggenggam tangan Minseok dan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongdae lalu mereka mulai berjalan melewati segerombolan yeoja yang sekarang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam, iri dan kesal.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Minseok yang terkejut dengan genggaman Luhan langsung coba memberontak dan membuat Luhan kesal.

"Sudah kau diam saja! Apa kau tidak lihat yeoja-yeoja itu? Kau bisa saja habis dikuliti oleh mereka kalau kau berjalan sendiri! Aku hanya mencoba untuk menyelamatkanmu tau!" Balas Luhan kesal lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Minseok menatap yeoja-yeoja yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan menurut Minseok membuat Minseok bergidik. Memang apa salahku? Pikir Minseok bingung. Karena tidak ingin membuat masalah dihari pertamanya sekolah Minseok hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Luhan menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya masuk kedalam sekolahan itu.

Berbeda dari Minseok dan Luhan. Jongdae dan Chanyeol hanya berjalan dalam diam dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Keduanya hanya berjalan dalam diam sampai suara Jongdae memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka itu.

"Chanyeol kenapa mereka menatapku dan Minseok Eonni seperti itu?" Tanya Jongdae lirih dan tanpa sadar makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Mungkin mereka hanya iri karena kau dan Minseok Noona bisa dekat denganku dan Luhan hyung. Kau tau aku dan Luhan hyung sangat terkenal disini jadi wajar saja kalau mereka iri pada kalian." Jawab Chanyeol percaya diri membuat Jongdae tertawa kecil karena kenarsisan Chanyeol itu.

"Kau sangat cantik saat tertawa seperti itu. Dan kalian tenang saja mereka tidak akan berani mengganggu kalian karena aku dan Luhan hyung akan melindungi kalian disini." Tambah Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongdae lembut membuat wajah Jongdae merona karena malu dan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Jongdae yang malu-malu itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana bukankah kalian akan mengantar kami keruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Minseok yang bingung karena lorong yang mereka lewati begitu sepi seolah mereka akan menuju ke sebuah ruangan rahasia.

"Iya kami akan mengatar kalian kesana tapi nanti setelah bel masuk berbunyi." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Kenapa setelah bel masuk berbunyi Oppa? Bukankah lebih baik kita keruang kepala sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi?" Kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya.

"Kalau kita keruang kepala sekolahnya sekarang lalu kalian kami tinggal pergi dan begitu keluar akan banyak yeoja-yeoja yang melihat kalian seperti tadi bagaimana? Kalian pasti tidak akan selamat." Jawab Luhan lagi.

"Kalau hanya ditatap seperti itu aku tidak takut, lagipula kalau kalian tidak mau kami kenapa-kenapa, kalian harusnya menunggu kami didepan pintu saja." Balas Minseok santai membuat Luhan menatap Minseok kesal sambil mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain hah!" Sewot Luhan membuat Minseok mencibir kesal.

"Lalu kalian mau membawa kami kemana? Kenapa disini sepi sekali?" Minseok kembali bertanya pada Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Kita akan ketempat dimana mereka tidak bisa mengganggu kita." Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam saja langsung menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

Mereka pun berhenti disebuah pintu yang cukup besar , lalu setelah itu Luhan membuka pintu itu. Minseok dan Jongdae menatap kagum isi ruangan itu. Ruangan itu cukup luas, terdapat beberapa sofa lalu ditengahnya ada sebuah meja, dan ada kulkas juga, oiya jangan lupakan disana juga terdapat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sedang bersenda gurau.

"Wah akhirnya kedua pangeran Choi itu datang juga." Ujar seorang namja berkulit tan ketika melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruangan yang diikuti oleh Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Omo! Rupanya kedua pangeran Choi kita itu membawa dua yeoja yang cantik dan manis." Sahut seorang yeoja berkulit putih pucat dengan ekspresi terkejut membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Biasa saja kali Sehunie, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." Balas Luhan datar. yeoja yang dipanggil Sehun itu mempoutkan bibir tipisnya lalu bergumam kesal.

"Mereka siapa Luhan? Kenapa kau dan Chanyeol membawa mereka kesini?" Namja tinggi dan tampan itu langsung menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Luhan menatap namja tinggi dan tampan itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu yang sedang menatapnya penasaran kecuali Chanyeol, Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Baiklah aku akan jelaskan. Mereka ini adalah anak dari sahabat orang tuaku yang baru pindah ke Korea beberapa waktu lalu." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Hanya itu sja? Lalu siapa namanya Luhan?" Tanya yeoja dengan mata bulat itu sambil menatap Luhan ingin tau.

"Kau tanya saja sendiri pada mereka." Balas Luhan cuek lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Yeoja bermata bulat itu berdecak kesal sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minseok dan Jongdae yang sedari tanya hanya berdiam diri memperhatikan yang lain.

"Ja-"

"Jadi boleh kami tau siapa nama kalian?" Yeoja mungil yang memakai ayeliner bertanya pada Minseok dan Jongdae membuat yeoja bermata bulat itu kembali berdecak kesal dan menatap yeoja itu tajam karena yeoja dengan mata ayeliner itu memotong pertanyaannya tadi. Sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat tidak peduli dan hanya terus menatap Minseok dan Jongdae penasaran.

"Aku Kim Minseok dan ini adikku Kim Jongdae, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Jawab Minseok seraya tersenyum lalu membungkukan badannya dan diikuti oleh Jongdae. Semua yang ada diruangan itu tertegun ketika melihat senyum Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Adik? Jadi kau Eonninya ya? Wah aku kira kau itu adikknya, wajahmu terlalu imut sih. Memang berapa umur kalian?" Kali ini yeoja dengan dimple manisnya bertanya pada Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Aku 16 tahun dan Eonniku berumur 17 tahun. Memang banyak yang bilang Minseok Eonniku ini adikku karena wajahnya terlalu imut tapi memang terkadang kalau dirumah Eonni juga suka manja jadi kalau kupikir memang spertinya aku yang pantas menjadi Eonninya haha." Jongdae berkata panjang lebar seraya tertawa kecil karena sedikit mengingat kelakuan Minseok yang manja dirumah, sebelum dia menyadari bahwa semua yang ada diruangan itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Eum.. Kalian semua kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Jongdae polos.

"Kau terlalu cerewet Dae-ii" Bisik Minseok yang berada disebelah Jongdae. Jongdae yang menyadari itu langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Ah.. Mi..Mianhae karena aku terlalu cerewet." Jongdae membungkukan badannya seraya menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Hahaha tidak apa, aku suka karena kau terlihat manis kalau seperti itu." Namja berkulit tan itu tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jongdae, membuat Jongdae tersipu malu.

"EKHEM!" Chanyeol, Minseok serta yeoja berkulit putih pucat itu berdeham keras ketika mendengar kalimat namja itu dan hanya dibalas senyuman kikuk oleh namja tersebut.

"Oiya kita belum memperkenalkan diri kita pada mereka. Kenalkan namaku Wu Yifan tapi kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Kris." Namja tinggi dan tampan yang sedari tadi diam itu akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kalau aku Zhang Yixing biasa dipanggil Lay, lalu yeoja yang memakai ayeliner itu namanya Byun Baekhyun tapi panggil saja dia Baekie, lalu yeoja dengan mata bulat itu namanya Do Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil D.O, dan yeoja berkulit putih itu namanya Oh Sehun tapi kalian juga bisa memanggilnya Hunnie." Yeoja dengan dimple manis itu memperkenalkan temannya yang sekarang tengah tersenyum manis pada Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Kau tidak memperkenalkan kami juga Noona?" Namja tampan dengan mata panda itu bertanya seraya menatap Lay bingung.

"Untuk apa memperkenalkan kalian? Kalian punya mulutkan? Kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian sendiri." Jawab Lay dengan polosnya membuat semua yang berada diruangan itu swetdrop.

"Haah baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Joonmyeon biasa dipanggil Suho, lalu yang namja yang bermata panda itu namanya Huang ZiTao atau bisa dipanggil Tao dan yang terakhir namaj dengan kulit hitam dan mesum itu namanya Kim Jongin biasa dipanggil Kai atau Kkamjong juga boleh." Namja dengan senyum malaikat yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu akhirnya bicara dan memperkenalkan temannya.

"Ya Hyung! Kulitku ini sexy tau, aku juga tidak mesum, dan jangan memanggilku kkamjong itu tidak keren tau." Kai memprotes ucapan Suho dengan mendengus kesal.

"Sudah kalian jangan ribut malu dilihat oleh mereka." Kris menghentikan keributan kecil itu seraya menunjuk Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Jadi apakah mereka akan bergabung bersama kita hyung?" Tanya Suho pada Luhan.

"Ya itu terserah pada kalian. Kalian setuju tidak mereka bergabung bersama kita?" Luhan balik bertanya pada mereka semua.

"SETUJU!" Semua yang ada diruangan itu menjawab kompak kecuali Luhan, Minseok dan Jongdae yang sekarang sedang menutup telingan mereka akibat teriakan itu.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di EXO!" Baekhyun, Sehun, D.O, dan Lay langsung menyambut Minseok dan Jongdae lalu mengajak mereka berputar-putar dan melompat kegirangan. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat keributan yang dibuat oleh yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Tapi EXO itu apa?" Tanya Minseok ditengah keributan itu.

Semua yang ada disana langsung terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Kris berdeham kecil sebelum menjelaskan.

"Ehem.. Jadi EXO itu eumm apa ya? Bisa dibilang itu nama untuk kelompok kami." Jawab Kris ragu.

"Semacam nama geng kah?" Tanya Jongdae memastikan.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." Kali ini Suho menjawab disertai senyuman malaikatnya.

KRINGG KRINGG

Suara bel masuk (?) mengalihkan perhatian mereka, lalu mereka pun mulai bersiap untuk memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

"Kalian akan keruangan kepala sekolah kan? Bagaimana kalau kami antar saja." Tawar Baekhyun dan D.O.

"Iya, tapi kalian tidak perlu mengatar kami, sudah ada Luhan dan Chanyeol kok yang akan mengantar kami." Tolak Minseok halus.

"Heh! Siapa yang bilang aku akan mengantarmu? Sudah sana pergi bersama Baekhyun dan D.O saja aku mau ke kelas." Jawab Luhan lalu pergi menuju ke;asnya.

"Ya! Luhan tadi kau bilang akan menagantar kami. Ya! Aish dasar Rusa Jelek!" Minseok hanya bisa merutuk kesal ketika melihat Luhan yang sudah keluar itu.

"Sudahlah Noona biarkan saja Luhan Hyung. Jadi mau aku antar sekarang?" Tawar Chanyeol yang sudah berada didekat Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Tidak perlu! Kami pergi bersama mereka saja. Kalian masih mau mengantar kami kan? Kajja kita pergi sekarang aku tidak mau telat." Semua yang ada diruangan itu menatap cengo (?) kearah Minseok yang sekarang sudah menarik Baekhyun dan D.O keluar dan diikuti juga oleh Jongdae yang sebelumya membungkuk pamit pada mereka semua.

"Wajahnya sih memang imut dan lucu tapi dia galak sekali, aku jadi sedikit takut padanya." Kata Sehun memecahkan keheningan yang ada diruangan itu yang diangguki oleh Lay.

"Tenang saja Hunnie chagy tidak perlu takut begitu, karena aku akan selalu disini untuk melindungimu." Gombal Kai sambil merangkul pundak Sehun mesra. Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan geli sedangkan yang lain hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah biasa kalau Kai selalu menggoda Sehun. Pikir mereka.

"Chagy katamu? Makan tuh chagy." Sehun langsung menyumpal mulut Kai dengan Roti yang entah dia dapat darimana lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai dan diikuti yang lain.

"Ya! Hunnie chagy kamu mau kemana? Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri? Tapi rotinya enak juga. Sehunnie aku ingin rotinya lagi!" Kai yang ditinggal sendiri langsung berlari menyusul yang lain setelah menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaa akhirnya bisa update juga. Seokie minta maaf karena telat update soalnya kemarin itu lagi sibuk bantuin mamah buat bikin pesenan kue jadi ga ada waktu buat ngetik, ini juga nyuri-nyuri waktu buat bikin chapter ini dan maaf juga soalnya chapter ini pendek tapi nanti insyaallah chapter selanjutnya diusahakan buat panjang dan ga telat update deh. Jadi sekali lagi maaf buat keterlambatannya.

Oke langsung aja Seokie mau ngucapin terima kasih buat :

 **NunaaBaozie, sukha1312, , HamsterXiumin, FebriKim, luckygirl91, hunexohan, Genieaaa, Sintia985, LuBaekShipper.**

Yang udah mau ngereview dan ngasih saran, juga buat yang udah nge'follow and favorite makasih ya. Jangan pernah bosen buat baca dan review ff ku ini ya hehe.

Dan buat SIDER Seokie harap kalian mau ninggalin jejak di chapter ini.

Oke akhir kata Seokie ucapkan terima kasih *Bow*


	4. Chapter 4

TRUST ME MY LOVE

Main Cast : Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae as Kim Jongdae

Park Chanyeol as Choi Chanyeol

Xi Luhan as Choi Luhan

Other Cast : All member EXO

Lee Sungmin as Kim Sungmin (Ny. Kim)

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun (Tuan Kim)

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum (Ny. Choi)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Tuan Choi)

Dll (Seiring berjalannya cerita)

Pairing : LuMin and ChanChen

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family (?), dll

Warning : Ga jelas, typo, Garing, dll

Cerita ini murni dari otak dan khayalan saya tapi semua cast yang ada disini hanya milik Allah dan diri mereka serta kedua orang tuanya :D

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER! ^^

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Minseok POV

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan lebih santai setelah tadi aku menarik paksa tangan kedua yeoja yang aku ketahui sebagai Baekhyun dan D.O keluar dari ruangan atau bisa dibilang markas EXO itu. aku memperhatikan mereka yang berjalan dibelakangku dengan kepala tertunduk membuatku bingung dengan tingkah mereka itu.

"Eonni aku rasa mereka takut padamu." Melihat tingkahku yang kebingungan Jongdae akhirnya berbisik padaku.

"Takut untuk apa? aku kan tidak akan memakan mereka." Tanyaku dengan berbisik juga.

"Kurasa mereka takut dengan sikapmu yang tadi membentak Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar terlihat galak Eonni." Balas Jongdae masih dengan berbisik.

Apa katanya tadi? Aku terlihat galak? Masa sih?

Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadap mereka, dan kulihat mereka juga langsung berhenti sambil sesekali berbisik. Apa aku terlihat sangat galak tadi?

"Eum.. Kalian akan mengantar kami ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah kan?" Tanyaku yang pada mereka yang dibalas anggukan kompak dari mereka .

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian berjalan dibelakangku? Bukankah seharusnya kalian berjalan di depanku dan menunjukan jalannya?" Tanyaku lagi tapi bukannya menjawab mereka hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang makin tertunduk saat aku menatap mereka dengan intens.

Tak lama kulihat Jongdae berjalan menghampiri mereka dan merangkul mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Kalian takut ya sama Minseok Eonni?" Tanya Jongdae dan langsung dibalas gelenggan dari mereka berdua yang sesekali melirikku seperti ketakutan mungkin.

"Sudahlah aku tau kalian takut sama Minseok Eonni kan? Tapi tenang saja Eonni tidak galak seperti yang kalian pikirkan ko. Eonni itu orangnya baik, penyayang, dia juga perduli terhadap orang-orang. Aku malah sangat bersyukur punya Eonni seperti Minseok Eonni karena dia sebenarnya orang yang tulus walaupun memang terkadang jutek dan galak tapi bagiku dia adalah Eonni terbaik di seluruh dunia. Jadi kalian tidak perlu takut sama Minseok Eonni." Jelas Jongdae sambil tersenyum tulus.

Aku tertegun mendengar apa yang Jongade ucapkan. Benarkah apa yang dia katakan? Aku Eonni terbaik? Kenapa aku jadi merasa terharu begini. Ternyata walaupun dia cerewet dan kadang sangat menyebalkan tapi dia mempunyai hati yang tulus. Bolehkah aku berkata kalau aku adalah seorang Eonni yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena memiliki seorang dongsaeng yang sangat tulus menyayangiku.

'Aku juga sangat bersyukur mempunyai dongsaeng sepertimu Dae-ii, dan aku berjanji sebagai seorang Eonni aku akan selalu melindungimu dan menjagamu sampai kapanpun.' Janjiku dalam hati.

Minseok POV End

Jongdae yang melihat Minseok terdiampu segera menghampiri Minseok seraya menepuk pundak Eonninya itu.

"Eonni kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae, tapi bukannya menjawab Minseok malah memeluk Jongdae dengan erat membuat Jongdae tersentak kaget.

"Eonni kau baik-baik saja kan? Eonni sakit ya?" Tanya Jongdae polos, Minseok hanya menggeleng lalu melepaskan pelukannya seraya tersenyum tulus membuat Jongdae bingung dengan tingkah Eonninya itu.

"Eonni baik-baik saja ko. Eonni cuma ingin menunjukan kalau Eonni juga sayang sama Dae-ii dan Eonni juga merasa bersyukur karena Eonni dikasih adik setulus kamu." Jawab Minseok sambil mencubit hidung Jongdae gemas membuat Jongdae mempoutkan bibirnya seaya mengusap hidungnya yang tadi dicubit oleh Minseok.

"Ekhem.. Jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang kita langsung ke ruanag Kepala Sekolah? Sudah telat nih." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjukan jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.15

"Ih Baekhyun mah merusak suasana saja deh." Kata D.O sebal. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung pundung di pinggiran koridor sekolah gara-gara dikatain perusak suasana sama D.O.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah, lagipula benar kata Baekhyun kita udah telat nih." Balas Minseok seraya tertawa karena melihat Baekhyun yang pundung itu.

.

.

.

.

Minseok dan Jongdae menatap pintu ruangan yang ada dihadapannya itu seraya menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Eonni kenapa aku jadi takut begini ya ? Bagaimana kalau kepala sekolah itu marah-marah karena kita datang terlambat ?" Jongdae langsung menggenggam tangan Minseok dengan kuat membuat Minseok meringis kesakitan.

"Aww.. Sakit tau Dae-ii." Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sambil mengelus tangannya yang sakit itu. sedangkan Jongdae hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa membuat Minseok berdecak kesal.

"Sudah kalian tidak perlu takut. Kepala sekolah kita tidak segalak itu ko. Lebih baik kita masuk saja, kajja!" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Jongdae sedangkan D.O menarik tangan Minseok untuk masuk kedalam.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ahjussi aku masuk ya!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Jongdae, D.O, dan Minseok pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang sangat besar dan tampak nyaman itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi." Sapa Baekhyun begitu melihat seorang namja paruh baya sedang duduk dikursinya dengan laptop yang sedang menyala.

" Oh Baekhyun-ah ada apa kau kesini?" Namja paruh baya itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang ternyata tidak datang sendiri.

"Eoh? Mereka siapa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya namja paruh baya itu bingung seraya menatap Minseok dan Jongdae heran.

"Mereka ini murid baru pindahan dari Amerika ahjussi." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Eoh dari Amerika? Ah Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongdae, putri dari Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Sungmin kan?" Namja paruh baya atau bisa kita panggil Wu Hangeng itu langsung tersenyum begitu mengingat siapa Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Eh? Ahjussi kenal dengan mereka dan juga Orang tua mereka?" Tanya D.O yang ternyata sudah membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ahjussi tidak terlalu mengenal mereka tapi ahjussi mengenal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, karena mereka sahabat ahjussi sewaktu di Senior High School."

"Oiya bagaimana kalian bisa kesini bersama-sama?" Tanya Hangeng heran. Karena setahunya Baekhyun dan D.O akan berkumpul bersama EXO di ruangan rahasia mereka dan baru keluar ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

"Oh itu karena mulai sekarang mereka resmi menjadi anggota EXO ahjussi. Oiya sekedar informasi kalau ahjussi ingin tau bagaimana mereka bisa masuk dan menjadi anggota EXO itu karena yang membawa mereka adalah dua pangeran Choi kita jadi kau tahulah ahjussi apa alasan kami menerima mereka." Jelas Baekhyun yang diangguki setuju oleh D.O.

Hangeng menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Hangeng cukup tahu bagaimana sifat Luhan dan Chanyeol juga anggota EXO lainnya karena anak dan keponakannya juga termasuk anggota EXO, yaitu Wu Yifan dan Byun Baekhyun. Dan anggota EXO itu cukup sering menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar berkumpul di rumah keluarga Wu itu jika mereka sedang malas menggunakan ruangan khusus mereka. Jadi sedikit banyaknya Hangeng tau sifat anggota EXO.

Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak pernah sembarangan mengenalkan seseorang apalagi perempuan pada anggota EXO. Jadi kalau kedua pangeran Choi itu mengenalkan Minseok dan Jongdae pada anggota EXO yang lain pastilah Minseok dan Jongdae orang yang sangat BERHARGA dan PENTING untuk kedua pangeran Choi itu.

"Ahjusii..ahjusii..Hallo.." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hangeng yang terlihat sedang melamun itu.

"Aish..Kau ini tak sopan sekali!" Hangeng pun tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menampik tangan Baekhyun yang sedang melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Hangeng.

"Hehe mian ahjussi. Lagipula dari tadi kami panggil ahjussi hanya diam dan melamun saja. Aku kan takut kalau nanti tiba-tiba ahjussi kerasukan karena kebanyakan ngelamun." Baekhyun langsung menciut ketika melihat Hangeng yang sedang memandangnya tajam.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya bikin darah tinggi saja. Sudah sana cepat kembali ke kelas." Ujar Hangeng mengusir Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" Jongdae dan Minseok yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aigoo! Aku sampai lupa dengan kalian, mian ne. Minseok kau akan masuk kelas 3-a , sedangkan Jongdae akan masuk kelas 2-b. Jadi sekarang kalian bisa memasuki kelas kalian karena ini sudah sangat telat untuk jam mata pelajaran pertama."

Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan D.O pun pamit pada Hangeng lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk mencari kelas Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Jongdae kau kelas 2-b kan? Berarti kau akan satu kelas denganku dan Baekhyun. Ayo kita ke kelas sekarang." Ajak D.O pada Jongdae yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Minseok Eonni?" Jongdae menatap Minseok khawatir juga takut.

"Tenang saja, Eonni bisa mencari kelas Eonni sendiri ko. Lebih baik kau pergi ke kelas sekarang bersama D.O dan Baekhyun." Minseok menepuk pundak Jongdae lembut lalu menatap D.O dan Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun, D.O Aku titip Jongdae ne." Setalah mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun dan D.O pun Minseok pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari kelasnya.

"Hati-hati Eonni, kalau tersesat hubungi aku ne." Teriak Jongdae ketika melihat Minseok mulai menjauh dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Minseok sebelum akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Minseok terus berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi itu, karena sekarang adalah jam pelajaran. Minseok terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia melihat papan yang bertuliskan 3-a , lalu mulai mempercepat jalannya dan berhenti tepat di pintu kelas yang dia yakinini sebagai kelas 3-a.

Minseok menghembuskan napasnya kecil guna menenangkan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Setelah Minseok merasa sedikit tenang dia pun mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut sebelum sebuah suara dari belakang membuat dirinya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seorang namja itu heran.

Minseok membalikan badannya dan langsung membelalakan matanya kala melihat seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Luhan sedang mentap dirinya dengan tangan kiri yang berada di kantung celananya dan satu tangan lagi memegang almamater sekolahnya yang disampirkan dibahu kananya, juga kemeja sekolah yang dikeluarkan dan jangan lupakan rambut depannya yang sekarang dinaikan keatas membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Berbeda dengan tadi pagi ketika namja itu terlihat sangat rapi.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau mendadak bisu ya? Atau kau terpesona olehku yang tampan ini?" Ujar Luhan percaya diri, lalu mulai berjalan mendekati Minseok dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikan seolah tengah menggoda Minseok.

Minseok tetap diam tak menjawab, masih menatap Luhan yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Minseok tidak tahu mengapa dirinya menatap Luhan sampai sebegitunya seolah dia sedang terpesona oleh ketampanan namja tersebut apalagi dengan gayanya yang bad boy itu. Sepertinya Minseok benar-benar terpesona oleh Luhan.

"Ya! Kau tidak benar-benar bisu kan?" Tanya Luhan lagi ketika Minseok tidak kunjung menjawab, bahkan membuka mulutnya sedikitpun saja tidak.

"Ke..Kenapa K..Kau terlihat sangat tampan?" Tanya Minseok ambigu. Luhan menaikan kedua alisnya bingung sedangkan Minseok langsung menutup kedua mulutnya ketika dia sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Ma..Maksudku i..itu kenapa kau terlihat sangat berantakan? Kau itu murid atau preman sih?" Elak Minseok sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan Luhan, karena dia takut Luhan melihat wajahnya yang ia yakini sudah memerah karena malu.

Luhan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai tipis melihat Minseok yang salah tingkah, dia juga dapat melihat wajah Minseok yang memerah karena malu.

"Akhirnya kau menyadari juga bahwa aku ini tampan. Sudahlah tidak perlu malu seperti itu."

Luhan menatap Minseok yang sekarang tepat berada dihadapannya lalu menarik lembut dagu Minseok agar wajah Minseok terlihat olehnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minseok.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlihat sangat imut apabila sedang malu, membuatku ingin memakanmu saja." Luhan berbisik pelan tepat di samping telinga Minseok yang sekarang sudah mematung karena perbuatan Luhan. Luhan pun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Minseok, dan mulai tersenyum kecil kala melihat wajah Minseok yang sudah memerah padam seperti tomat yang sudah matang itu.

"Jadi apakah sekarang kau sudah mulai suka padaku?" Goda Luhan pada Minseok yang sekarang sudah tersadar itu.

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Minseok menginjak kaki Luhan dengan kuat dan langsung berbalik menjauhi Luhan yang sedang mengelus kakinya seraya meringis kesakitan itu dan mulai mengetuk pintu ruangan yang berada di depannya.

TOK TOK TOK

Tak lama terbukalah pintu ruangan kelas 3-a itu, memperlihatkan sosok yeoja paruh baya yang sangat anggun menurut Minseok.

"Permisi. Saya Kim Minseok murid baru pindahan dari Amerika." Jelas Minseok ketika dia melihat raut wajah kebingungan dari yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Oh jadi kau murid baru itu. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Balas yeoja itu lalu mulai membawa Minseok masuk untuk meperkenalkan dirinya, tapi baru selangkah berjalan yeoja paruh baya itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Luhan kau juga cepat masuk! Dan apaan penampilanmu itu? Berantakan sekali ! Cepat sana rapihkan seragammu " Perintah yeoja itu pada Luhan.

"Ne Chullie seonsae." Jawab Luhan malas lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya seraya memakai jas almamater sekolahnya.

"Ya! Panggil aku jika di sekolahan Luhan." Omel yeoja yang bernama Wu Heechul itu naun sepertinya omelan tersebut hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Luhan, membuat Heechul berdecak kesal.

"Aigoo! Aku lupa kalau ada kau disini. Mian ne, Luhan memang orang yang seperti itu. Ayo kita masuk sekarang." Heechul menatap Minseok yang tadi sempat terlupakan itu dengan tatapan menyesal dan mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas itu meninggalkan Minseok yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kelas.

'Jadi Luhan itu murid kelas 3-a? itu artinya aku akan kelas dengannya? SATU KELAS DENGAN RUSA PENDEK JUGA MESUM? Ya Tuhan apa salahku sampai kau memberikanku cobaan seperti ini!' Batin Minseok merana, dia tidak bisa membayangkan dan tidak pernah mingin membayangkan bagaimana nanti nasibnya jika dia satu kelas dengan Luhan.

"Perhatian semuanya! Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, dan dia pindahan dari Amerika. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu Minseok-ssi." Heechul mempersilahkan Minseok untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

Minseok pun mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri tepat dihadapan para murid yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan pandanga yang berbeda-beda.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun. Kim Minseok imnida, bangapseumnida. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik. Mohon bantuannya." Sapa Minseok seraya membungkukan badannya sopan.

Tepat setelah Minseok memperkenalkan dirinya, suasana kelas yang tadi sunyi mendadak ricuh karena suara siulan dari beberapa namja dan juga bisikan-bisikan dari yeoja yang berada di kelas 3-a tersebut.

TRAKK

Suasana kelas mendadak hening ketika Heechul memukulkan sebuah penggaris panjang pada papan tulis.

"Tolong jangan ribut. Kalau ingin bertanya silahkan angkat tangan kalian dan bertanyalah,sebelum pelajaran saya lanjutkan." Tegas Heechul.

Seorang yeoja dengan name tag Sulli mengangkat tangannya, setelah melihat Heechul mengangguk sulli pun bertanya pada Minseok.

"Katanya kau pindahan dari Amerika tapi kenapa kau lancar berbahasa Korea?"

"Sebenarnya aku orang Korea tapi ketika berumur 12 tahun aku pindah ke Amerika, dan baru kembali lagi beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawab Minseok yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sulli.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" Tanya Heechul.

Kali ini seorang namja dengan name tag Lee Howon mengangkat tangannya dan mulai bertanya pada Minseok.

"Berapa nomor ponselmu? Apa kau sudah punya pacar? Kalau belum punya kau bisa menjadi pacarku, aku masih single ko." Ujar Howon tanpa dosa.

Seisi kelas mulai menyorakinya ada juga yang tertawa karena tingkahnya, dan itu membuat kelas semakin ramai saja. Tapi ternyata ada seorang yeoja yang hanya diam saja dan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Minseok yang sedang berdiri di depan sambil tersenyum kecil karena pertanyaan aneh dari murid yang bernama Howon tadi, dan tak lama terlihat yeoja itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai tipis.

"Harap tenang semuanya jangan berisik. Minseok kau bisa duduk dengan Luhan mulai sekarang." Titah Heechul. Dan Minseok berharap bahwa telinganya kini sedang bermasalah.

"Dengan Luhan?" Tanya Minseok memastikan, berharap bahwa Heechul menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Iya dengan Luhan, karena hanya bangku itu yang kosong." Jawab Heechul sambil menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan.

Bolehkan Minseok berharap kalau saat ini dia sedang mendadak tuli karena mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh Minseok. Lagipula kalau boleh memilih lebih baik Minseok duduk di lantai daripada duduk dengan RUSA PENDEK YANG MESUM itu.

'Sepertinya mulai saat ini kehidupanku selama di sekolah akan sangat tidak menyenangkan.' Batin Minseok lesu.

.

.

.

.

Kini Jongdae, D.O , dan Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelas 2-b. Sepertinya di kelas ini tidak ada guru karena Jongdae, , D.O , dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara ribut yang berasal dari dalam kelas 2-b itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada guru." Gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengetuk pintu yang ada di depan mereka.

TOK TOK TOK

Tak lama terbuka lah pintu tersebut dan menampilkan sesosok namja tinggi yang memandang mereka terkejut atau lebih tepatnya memandang Jongdae terkejut.

"Eoh Jongdae chagy? Apa yang sedang kau lakuakn disini? Kau merindukanku ya? Padahal baru aku tinggal sebentar saja, kau sudah merindukanku seperti itu."

Namja tinggi yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol berujar dengan penuh percaya diri, membuat D.O dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Chanyeol, sedangkan Jongdae hanya menatap Chanyeol polos.

"Ya ampun Chan-ie please deh, kau jangan terlalu percaya diri seperti itu. Jongdae itu kesini karena mulai sekarang dia akan masuk kelas 2-b. Dan apa itu panggilan chagy? Memang kau sudah berpacaran dengan Jongdae?" Balas Baekhyun malas, D.O hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Lagipula ngapain juga Jongdae rindu sama kamu? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Benar kan Jongdae?" Tambah D.O seraya meminta persetujuan Jongdae.

Jongdae yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja, membuat Chanyeol memasang wajah muram seketika. Namun wajahnya kembali cerah ketika mendengar apa yang tadi Baekhyun katakan.

"Jinjja? Jongdae masuk kelas 2-b?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap mata Baekhyun dan D.O tak percaya.

"Iya." Jawab Baekhyun dan D.O singkat.

Chanyeol langsung berlari ke depan kelas lalu memukul papan tulis dengan kencang, membuat kelas hening seketika dan perhatian seluruh murid kelas 2-b teralihkan padanya.

Chanyeol berdeham sebentar ketika melihat seluruh murid yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ehem.. Yeorobun mulai sekarang akan ada murid baru di kelas kita." Ujar Chanyeol lalu segera menarik Jongdae masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Namanya Kim Jongdae, baru pindah dari Amerika beberapa hari yang lalu." Tambah Chanyeol.

Setelah Chanyeol memperkenalkan Jongdae kelas yang tadinya hening menjadi ribut seketika karena para namja banyak yang menggoda Jongdae, sedangkan para yeoja hanya menatap Jongdae iri karena dia diperkenalkan langsung oleh Chanyeol –salah satu pangeran sekolah- dan jangan lupakan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan Jongdae erat membuat para yeoja saling berbisik iri.

D.O dan Baekhyun yang di tinggal di depan kelas pun langsung masuk ke dalam kelas yang sangat berisik itu dan berdiri di samping Jongdae seraya menatap seluruh murid kelas 2-b. Kelas pun mendadak hening lagi ketika dua yeoja yang termasuk dalam geng EXO itu -Baekhyun dan D.O- yang berdiri di samping Jongdae.

"Mulai saat ini kalian tidak boleh mengganggunya karena hari ini dia resmi menjadi bagian dari EXO!" Jelas Baekhyun seraya menatap seluruh murid yang menampilkan ekspresi terkejut dan tak percaya, seketika itu pula terdengar bisikan tak percaya dari seluruh murid kelas 2-b.

"Bagaimana mungkin yeoja itu dapat bergabung dalam EXO?"

"Apa aku salah dengar? Itu tidak mungkinkan?"

"Sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin untuk mendekati yeoja baru itu kalau ternyata dia adalah anggota EXO."

"Bukankah dia yeoja yang tadi pagi bersama Chanyeol oppa dan Luhan oppa? Jangan-jangan yeoja yang satu lagi itu juga bagian dari EXO juga?"

"Maksudmu dua yeoja yang bersama Chanyeol oppa dan Luhan oppa itu sekarang menjadi bagian dari EXO?"

"Kurasa seperti itu."

Kurang lebih seperti itulah bisikan para namja maupun yeoja yang dapat Chanyeol, Jongdae, D.O juga Beakhyun dengar. Dan tanpa perduli apapun lagi Bakhyun dan D.O menarik Jongadae untuk segera duduk di tempat barunya yang juga diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Nah mulai sekarang kau duduk denganku disini. Lalu didepan kita ada D.O dan Chanyeol yang duduk sebangku juga." Jelas Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat duduk paling pojok dekat dengan jendela. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya mengangguk patuh saja.

"Kalau kau perlu bantuan bilang saja pada kami tidak perlu sungkan ne? Karena sekarang kau bagian dari EXO berarti kita juga sahabat." Tambah D.O.

"Gomawo." Balas Jongade sambil tersenyum tulus membuat Baekhyun, D.O dan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yeoja yang sedang menatap Jongdae tak suka.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan yeoja itu bahagia selama di sekolah ini!" Gumam salah seorang yeoja dan dibalas anggukan oleh temannya lalu dua yeoja itu menyeringai tipis tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu niat mereka.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update juga…

gimana dengan Chapter 4 nya ? Bagus atau jelek nih? Maaf ya kalau ceritanya ngebosenin.

Maaf juga kalau updatenya terlalu lama soalnya kan bantuin mamah bikin kue maklum udah mau deket-deket lebaran jadi banyak pesenan kue haha. Terus juga saudara udah pada main kesini jadi sekalinya ada waktu buat ngetik ff eh pasti ada aja yang gangguin dan ngajakin main hehe dan berakhirlah dengan ff nya saya tunda dan milih main hehe maklum kan ketemunya jarang jadi lebih milih main sama saudara daripada ngetik ff #Plakk . Sekali lagi maaf ya *bow*

Oke langsung aja Seokie mau ngucapin terima kasih buat :

 **nandaXLSK9094, , dumb-baby-lion, hunexohan, luckygirl91, Kimmie179, FebriKim, LuBaekShipper, NunaaBaozie, Babychennie, sintia985, MinYeolKook.**

Yang udah mau ngereview dan nagsih Sokie saran , juga buat yang udah nge'follow dan favorite makasih ya. Jangan pernah bosen buat baca dan review ff ku ini ya hehe.

Dan seperti biasa buat SIDER Seokie harap kalian mau ninggalin jejak di chapter ini.

Oke akhir kata Seokie ucapkan terima kasih *Bow*


End file.
